


STRONGER THAN THE MAD HOUSE WALLS

by Auroraborealis22



Series: A SERIES OF IMPRACTICAL EVENTS [3]
Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroraborealis22/pseuds/Auroraborealis22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very very early morning Friday 13th of January 2017. Someone does a disappearing act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awkward ways we meet.

Cait flicked the switch on the kettle and reached for a mug. She put a tea bag into the mug and opening the fridge she took out the milk. The doors of the staff room swung open and Maxine walked in followed by Toby.  
"Your not wearing it!" exclaimed Maxine,"Why not?"  
"I'm on my break I'll put it back on after."  
"Do us a tea too, please." and Cait reached for two more mugs and the tea bags. Maxine and Toby sat down and Cait glanced at them over her shoulder while waiting for the kettle to boil. She felt a pang of sadness as she watched her two friends talking together on the sofa. Out of everybody who worked her shift in A and E she was going to miss these two the most. Cait had come to the Manchester Royal Infirmary six months previously as an agency nurse, but they'd offered her a six month contract and she'd took it. Maxine had a spare room in the house she shared with Toby and so Cait had moved in and the three of them had become the best of friends.  
They'd had some good night's out together and Cait had enjoyed the past few months. She was finally thinking that the old Cait was coming back, she was putting the past behind herself and getting on with life again. As the weeks had turned into months and the time for her contract to end had approached she'd got to thinking about stuff and had come to realized that she wanted more from life. Maxine had been disappointed when Cait has explained she wasn't going to renew her contract and she was leaving. However when Cait had explained her plans both Maxine and Toby had joined in with enthusiasm and helped her with the planning. So here she was working her last shift and making tea for three.  
"What shall I do with your spare helmet and that humongous flying jacket you always make me wear?"asked Toby. Cait smiled as she passed the pair their teas. Maxine always refused point blank to get on the bike with her even if they were running late. Toby however was always eager to ride pillion. He thought he looked like Manchester answer to Peter Fonda from Easy Rider with Caits spare stars and strips helmet on.  
"Can you keep them at yours for me?" she asked. They were remnants from Caits past, a past she was finally laying to rest and moving on from.  
"No problem." replied Maxine. Cait lifted her mug and sipped at her tea.  
"I'm gonna miss you two, you know."  
"Don't start with all this miss you business, or you'll just make me want to cry." exclaimed Maxine.  
"Oh. ..you soppy sod!" laughed Cait.  
"I don't know how you can just leave everything behind and disappear off to the other side of the world"  
"No ties." shrugged Cait, " there's nothing keeping me here. Anyway I'm craving a bit of adventure, a change of scenery, something different. I'll be back at the end of May anyhow so I'll come and visit you."  
"May's an age away. " moaned Maxine.  
"Look at it this way. You'll both have something to look forward to. We'll go out and get absolutely rat arsed."  
"Woo-hoo". ...." Toby laughed, "the three musketeers back together and on the pull."  
"More like the three stooges." Cait huffed finishing her tea.  
"Come on, put the hat back on, Cait."Maxine asked as Cait walked over toward her locker. Cait reached in and pulled out the black and red jesters hat.  
"Put the other name tag on too Cait." smirked Toby.  
Cait unclipped the name tag that was on her top, she held it in her fingers for a moment looking down at the lettering. NURSE CAITLIN CROSS. She tossed the name tag into her locker and pined on the replacement, then sliding the hat onto her head she turned to her friends.  
"Ta....dah. ...." she laughed, " What do you think?" the bells gently jingled as she moved her head. Toby and Maxine just looked at each other.  
"Suits you." laughed Maxine.  
The doors of the staff room swung open and the woman who had just entered turned to Cait. For a second she lost a little composure at seeing Cait, but she quickly snapped back into business mode.  
"So Cait, can you take care of a Mr Quinn cubicle three please? He's been assessed by Doctor Chorley. Slight lacerations to his face, he needs cleaning up and sutures to a cut on his forehead. I'm handing him over to you because I've got that meeting thing." Cait nodded," By the way, he's not very happy. Doctor Chorley just told him we're keeping him in for observation because of the head wound."  
That's all she needed though Cait an obnoxious patient on her last shift. She turned and opening her locker again she reached for the base ball bat she'd stowed in there earlier. It was a leaving present, a hand decorated base ball bat with the words GOOD NIGHT in large red letters down one side.  
"Maybe I'll just go and give this Mr Quinn some Caitlin medicine." and she tapped the base ball bat in her hand.

 

"How did that happen? Q asked slumping back into the pillows of the hospital bed he lay on. Sal sat next to him, his elbows resting on the covers his hands covering his face. He splayed his fingers to peer at Q with tired eyes.  
"Well dur! Brian, how do you think it happened you dope!"  
"You know what I mean. " sighed Q. Sal had thought the very same thing for the last couple of weeks. Roz had taken care of things in that department but it had played on his mind so much he'd Googled it.  
"Food poisoning." Sal replied.  
"So food poisoning got your ex pregnant?" a quizzical look crossed Qs face. Sal had spent the last few days going over the past few months in his head.  
It had been the weekend after his birthday. He remembered Roz had given him a pretty feeble excuse not to come over to his on the Saturday. Something had come up at work which had pissed him off that's why he had remembered it. However late on the Sunday night she'd just turned up out of the blue full of apologies and had stayed over. He also remembered that she'd been puking up in the night blaming it on a bad batch of seafood. He couldn't forget that, hearing her retching in the bathroom had sent him stomping down the stairs in an attempt to remove himself as far away as possible from the heaving noises he could hear even through a closed door.  
She'd stayed for two days, too ill to go back to her place. Then when she'd left on the Wednesday morning he didn't hear anything from her for a week. He'd soon found out why though because by Thanksgiving it was over and the truth was out. He'd spent the first two weeks of December thinking that maybe she'd come crawling back and then the second two weeks marching round his house collecting anything of hers up and depositing it all into a cardboard box. That box was still at his place he hadn't got around to doing anything with it. He'd nearly called her to come collect it but then he'd found out she'd moved in with this other guy just before he'd flown out to the uk. That's when she'd phoned to tell him about being pregnant. He suspected she'd waited to tell him about being pregnant until he was out of the country on purpose. He was hurt that she hadn't told him face to face.  
"Yeah well, well, well, the pill has no effect if your puking with a bad stomach." Q looked at Sal and rubbed at his beard wincing slightly when his fingers brushed his grazed and bruised cheek. The gash in his forehead was sore and throbbing and he could feel the beginnings of a headache in his temples.  
"Do you want the baby to be yours?"  
"I...I.....I.....dunno," shrugged Sal, as his elbows slumped down onto the sheets. He buried his head into the little cradle he'd made with his arms. He was so tired he could feel his eyes getting heavy and he was losing the battle to keep them open.  
Q squeezed his eyes shut the pounding in his head was getting more and more intense. He needed some pain relief.  
"Nurse.....Nurse.......NURSE! ." The last word he shouted which startled Sal awake. Sals head snapped up his eyes blinking as he slowly remembered where he was.  
Just then the curtain around there cubicle was yanked open.  
"Mr Quinn, would you please refrain from shouting in the emergency department your disturbing the other patients."  
Cait stood before him base ball bat in one hand slapping it gently into her other hand with every syllable she spoke.  
Q stared at her open mouthed. The woman that stood just inside the cubicle stepped towards him with the base ball bat pointing at him. The bells on the ridiculous jesters hat she wore jingled as she came a step closer, to rest the end of the base ball bat on his chest. Qs face fell. It changed from a look of shocked intrigue to one of utter panic.  
"Think I'm gonna puck! " he exclaimed. Cait let go of the base ball bat so it rested between Qs legs the end pointing up at his stomach as she reached for a sick bowl off the trolley next to the bed. She held it out as Q throw up into it.  
Sal had sprung up at the first sounds of Q retching frantically looking for a way out of the cubicle.  
"Think I'm gonna puke too!" he exclaimed. He was dry heaving and going red in the face.  
"Take this."and Cait passed Q the bowl he'd thrown up in and reached for another sick bowl. She quickly passed it over the bed towards Sal as he promptly throw up in it. Q gingerly passed his sick bowl back to Cait a look of shame on his face.  
"This is the reason why Doctor Chorley wants to keep you in for half hourly obs Mr Quinn. You don't want to go home and then end up chocking on your own vomit do you?"  
"Aw....that's gross! " exclaimed Sal as he reached for the glass of water that Q passed him. Cait took out a packet of polo's from her pocket and offered the tube to each of them.  
"Also Mr Quinn, I think your friend Mr.....?"  
"It's Sal,"  
"Mr Sal should...."  
"No, his first names Sal It's Mr Vulcano"  
"Mr Vul....cane.....o ," Cait purposely miss pronounced the name, "should go home before his mouth erupts again!" and she turned her gaze to Sal.  
"I'm so...so....sorry" blurted Sal.  
"Just go home, get some rest and come pick your friend up in the morning Mr Vulcano. I'll take good care of him don't worry. Now, in the nicest possible way, clear off!" Sal looked sheepishly at Q.  
"It's fine Sal. Go back to the hotel and I'll text you in the morning to come pick me up. Nurse....."and he lent forward to read the name tag on Caits uniform top. "Nurse MEG A BONER will look after me." he locked eye contact with Cait but her eyes remained still her face dead pan straight.  
"Okay bud. " Sal mumbled. He didn't really want to leave but all of a sudden he felt like he was in the way. He knew what that look in Qs eyes ment, he'd seen it before. " Text me as soon as you know they're letting you out, right."  
"Sure thing bro. " and Sal awkwardly stepped out of the cubicle and walked away through the emergency department.  
"Your names not really Meg A Boner is it?" Q asked.  
" 'cause not." Cait laughed as she flashed him a smile that danced in her eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get rid of these, "and she wiggled the sick bowls she held in each hand, " then I'll be back to clean you up and do your stitches. " and she slipped out of the cubicle leaving Q laying there with the base ball bat between his legs.  
Soon Cait was back with a small trolley containing everything she needed set out ready.  
"So Mr Quinn first I'm going to give you a little injection in your forehead to numb the area before I do the stitches." she pulled on a pair of sterile gloves and reached for the syringe. He watched her out of the corner of his eye.  
" I like your bat." Q said still watching her. Cait glanced down at the bat that still lay between his legs. She'd nearly forgotten she'd left it there she'd been so distracted with the sick bowls.  
"Thanks, " she smiled, "It was a leaving present." and Cait turned back toward Q "I like yours too. " she said pointing at the bat symbol on his t shirt as she began to clean the grazers on his cheek. "What happened to you anyway?"  
"Do you know The Salisbury?" Cait nodded, it was only down the road from the hospital."Well, my friend Sal and I had a run in with a group of woman that were on, I think what you Brits call 'a hen do'."  
"Really? You got attacked by a hen party?"  
"No, we got into a bit of an alteration....."  
"Don't you mean altercation?"  
" Yeah altercation. Anyways a group of guys were giving these girls some shit. Somehow we got involved too and I took a punch to the head and when I went down my head collided with an uneven paving slab."  
Cait tilted his head to the left, and brushing his hair back with her fingers she gently wiped the wound clean on his forehead. Q watched her out of the corner of his eye as she proceeded to stitch the wound together.  
"Will it scar?" he asked  
"Not really, the stitches will dissolve in about ten days, so just keep the wound dry. You should get it checked over by your own G.P. though."  
"I'll be back in the states by then."  
"Are you on hoilday then Mr Quinn?"and Cait swiftly finished the last of the stitches and turned her eyes back to Q. Her face was only inches from his own, he could see the slight freckles that were peppered across the bridge of her nose her hazel eyes speckled with flecks of green.  
"It's urm. ....It's .......Brian."  
"Do you need any pain relief Brian?" Cait asked not moving away looking deeply into his brown eyes. Q just nodded. The smart ass remark that she could give him relief any day of the week that was on the tip of his tongue just melted away as she smiled wryly at him and turned to push the trolley out of the cubicle. Cait smiled to herself as she walked through the emergency department. She'd got the distinct feeling that he'd bottled out of saying something smart just then.  
Q picked up the base ball bat that was still resting on his legs and turning it round in his hands read it. The bat had been inscribed with different quotes. At the base HA HA was etched into the wood over and over again next to the quote, Aw' c'mon Puddin'-don't 'cha wanna rev up ya Harley? VROOOM VROOOM!  
" Mr Quinn " Doctor Chorley said pulling back the curtain and walking toward him, "Are you up to date with your tetanus jabs?"  
"I don't know." Q shrugged holding onto the bat handle and laying it down again against his legs. Doctor Chorley eyed the bat out of the corner of his eye. In any other circumstances the bat would have been classed as offensive weapon and he would have called security. He knew though that the bat belonged to Cait. He also knew it was her last shift and the bat was a present. After all, he had chipped in his own contribution when the collection tin had gone round.  
"In that case I'll shall have Nurse Cross give you a booster Mr Quinn." and he pushed his half moon glasses onto the bridge of his nose and left the cubicle.  
Q lent back into the pillows again and closed his eyes. He should have just said no to Murray earlier, then maybe he wouldn't be in this situation right now. The local anesthetic was beginning to wear off and he could slowly feel the throbbing in his temple getting more and more urgent. He was so tired, his eyes felt so heavy, he could hear the back ground noise of the ED getting fainter and fainter as he succumbed to the wave of tiredness that washed over him.  
"Mr Quinn......" he could hear a voice coming to him from a distance getting clearer and clearer ,"Mr Quinn....." there it was again,"Brian......" clear as a bell this time and he snapped his eyes open blinking rapidly as his eyes focused onto Caits face. "Your pain relief.....Brain...." and she held out the small cup that contained the tables. Pouring some water from the stand she passed him the plastic cup and watched as he swallowed the pills.  
"Sorry I had to wake you up. "  
"No problem, your only doing your job Nurse Cross."  
"Doctor Chorley wants you to have a tetanus booster, so I shall go get that, then I'll leave you in peace." she turned and swished the cubicle curtain to one side "It's Caitlin, but I prefer just Cait." she stepped out of the cubicle and swished the curtain closed behind her.

Cait walked into the dispensary to find Maxine already there.  
"It feels like this shift is going on forever." sighed Maxine. It was just coming up to three thirty in the morning.  
"It's been quiet though, don't you think?"  
"Suppose so. How's your Mr Quinn doing? Not giving you too much aggro is he?"  
"Nope. He's not giving me any aggro." Far from it Cait thought. Aggro she could cope with, the fluttering feeling in her stomach when she looked into his eyes earlier was another matter.  
"So, what happens at the end of your shift" Caits thoughts were interrupted by Maxines question.  
"I ride off into the wilderness of the A34. "  
"Your going home then?"  
"Yeah, I've got some loose ends to tie up, some last minute packing and some stuff that's going into storage to sort out. I don't fly out till the middle of next week, gives me time to say my goodbyes to the small bit of family I've got left"  
"Excited?" asked Maxine. Cait thought that excitement wasn't quite the right word. You got excited when you flew out on your holidays and this defiantly wasn't a hoilday. She had a feeling of nervous trepidation about the whole thing. She'd even had doubts about the trip altogether and had lean awake the day before worrying that she was doing the wrong thing. She'd eventually fallen asleep having chased the niggling doubts away. It's what she wanted, what she needed, the need to get away and reset her life back on track out weighted anything else.  
"Bit nervous to tell the truth, but in a good way." she smiled at Maxine, "Anyway got to go and give Mr Quinn his tetanus jab.Talk to you later,"  
,

 

This time Q didn't doze off to sleep. As much as his brain was telling him to close his eyes he wouldn't give in and let them close. The cubicle curtain swished open and closed again as Cait came toward him.  
"So Brain, which arm will it be left or right"  
"Does it matter?"  
"Are you left or right handed?"  
"Right."  
"Then I suggest the left, it can make your arm feel a little stiff. Short shape scratch........There all done. Thank you for taking care of my bat Brian" and she reached for the handle.  
"Have you seen Suicide Squad then Cait?"  
"If only Brian. I moved up here six months ago and the chance just slipped away. Things have been a bit hectic the past couple of months. My friend Maxine bought it for me for Christmas on dvd though and I still haven't watched it yet." She tapped the bat lightly against her leg, "don't suppose I'll get the chance now." She reached hold of the cubicle curtain opening it slightly.  
" The bat was a leaving present you said? Do you have a new job?"  
Cait swished the curtain fully open and turned to look at him over her shoulder.  
"Something like that, I'm giving all this up....." and she scanned her eyes quickly round the accident department the bright lights flickering garishly as nurses and doctors bustled about."to fly off to the other side of the world. I leave for Cambodia next week." and with that she swished the cubicle curtain closed again.


	2. A lasting impression

Cait checked on Q half an hour later. He was sleeping and she stood at the end of the bed silently watching him. She slowly crept forward hoping her trainers wouldn't make any squeaky noises on the polished flooring.  
"I'm not asleep you know." Q said gruffly opening his eyes and blinking at Cait . "I knew you were there. I could smell you."  
"What? the heady aroma of antiseptic disinfectant and puke?"  
"No, it's a musky with a hint of leather smell."  
"That would be my perfume, it's Amber Mystique by Estee Lauder."  
"I knew that"  
"Did you?"  
"Nah.......I'm not that good, I like it though."  
"Well seeing that your awake Brain, I'm going to check your obs. First I'm going to check your pupils," Cait flicked a small light on what looked like a pen and flashed it into each of his eyes. Q inhaled deeply through his nose as she looked into his eyes.  
"Are you smelling me again Brain?" Cait asked flicking the light off.  
"Maybe," he shrugged," I told you I liked it."  
" Your pupil reaction is normal Brain, I can definitely confirm you can hold a normal conversation, can you left your arms up please?" he did as he was told "Okay Brian that's normal too. Your scoring a good GCS, so there's no problems there. Next I'm going to check your respiratory and heart rate."  
"How?"  
"Check your pulse and listen to your breath." she lIfted his wrist and ran her fingertips over the skin of his wrist till she found his pulse. Cait lent into him slightly so her ear was close to his mouth, and picking up the watch that was pinned on her tunic top she proceeded to watch the second hand tick round the dial for a minute. Q scanned his eyes over the side of her face. Wispy strands of chestnut brown hair had escaped from underneath the band of the jesters hat and the bells gently jiggled at every slight movement of her head. She swung her eyes from the watch face to Brians face.  
"That's all perfectly normal. Just your temperature and blood pressure next." Cait reached for the thermometer and Q opened his mouth as she popped it in under his tongue. She busied herself getting the blood pressure cuff ready then took the thermometer out of his mouth.  
"That's all good as well, Brian no temperature there." Q lifted the sleeve of his shirt over his shoulder as she wrapped the blood pressure cuff around his upper arm.  
"Are you a bit confused Brian?"  
"What do you mean?" Q asked his brows furrowed slightly.  
"Batman?" She questioned tapping the logo on his shirt, "or Superman?"and Cait nodded at the tattoo as she fixed the cuff in place.  
"Do I have to decide like right now?"  
"No," she laughed pumping up the cuff," but for me, it's always been Harley Quinn." she put the ends of the stethoscope in her ears and placed it under the cuff as she let it down.  
"Well Brain, everything seems perfectly normal. She checked the read out from the oximeter that was clipped to his finger."I'm just going to write these up and then see Doctor Chorley. "  
Ten minutes later she was back in the cubicle.  
"Doctor Chorley is making the obs hourly from now Brian." She moved toward the head of the bed and began to lower the bed into a more laying position " Try to get some sleep and I'll come back and check on you in an hour Brian."  
"Looking forward to it already Nurse Caitlin Cross"  
Cait swished the curtain of the cubicle shut and stood for a second with it bunched in her hand. She blew out a long breath in an attempt to pull her self together. What was she doing, letting a patient make her feel like this?

 

It was just after five o'clock in the morning when Cait once again swished the cubicle curtain open to check on Q. He had slept on and off since Cait had left the cubicle but he'd looked at his watch when he'd woke and he knew that she would be back fairly soon to check his obs, so he had stopped himself from going to sleep again and was waiting for her .Cait was taken aback to find him laying wide eyed on the hospital bed waiting for her.  
She raised the head of the bed up.  
"Have you managed to get any sleep Brian? " and she began running through the same obs she'd carried out the hour before.  
"Sure have Nurse Cait. On and off anyways. Where's your jesters hat?" he asked.  
"To tell you the truth Brian, it was starting to get on my nerves. " the rim of the hat had begun to rub annoyingly across her forehead, and it was making her feel too hot.  
"I hope you don't mind me askin', but what's in Cambodia?" he thought that maybe she was going to meet up with someone out there, like a boyfriend or even a husband.  
"Adventure."  
"Your not meeting up with anybody then?"  
"Only the other volunteers on the same programme as me. Nobody I know Brian."  
"No boyfriend?" He ventured the question," or.....husband?" she lifted his wrist to find his pulse, the merest touch of her fingers on his skin, even in such a clinical way, sending a shiver up his arm and down his spine.  
"I don't have either of those. Shhh. ..now." and she lifted her watch once again to watch the second hand tick round the dial.  
"Neither do I." Q said after the minute had passed.  
"What, a boyfriend or husband?"she smirked.  
"No, you know what I mean. No girlfriend or wife."  
"But plenty of broken hearts along the way."  
"Only mine." he said quietly. Cait swung her gaze from the watch face and looked into his dark brown sad eyes.  
"You and me both." she sighed. What did that mean Q wondered, but the moment was gone and she was fixing the blood pressure cuff round his upper arm now. His mind was buzzing with questions, he wanted to find out about her so much but he got the distinct impression she was very guarded in what she said. Almost as if she didn't want to give too much away in case by doing so would bring buried memories to the fore again.  
"Are you running away from something?" he asked, "or someone?"  
"I'm not running away from anything." she said indignantly," getting away from here is my way of finding myself again. The passed few years I seem to have lost my track in life, come off the rails a bit. "  
"Your running away from yourself."  
"More like I'm leaving the person I've become behind to find the Cait I was before...........my life had become a mess."  
"What happened to you Cait?"  
"I don't want to talk about it Brian, if it's all the same to you."  
"I'm sorry," he apologized ," I didn't mean to push you. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."  
The obs were finished and Cait lowered the head of the bed down again.  
"Get some more rest Brian, I'll be back to check on you in an hour." she left the cubicle but once again found herself lingering the other side of the curtain. Why now? She thought. Why now when she'd got less than a week left in the UK did she meet a guy that stirred up suppressed emotions and messed with her head so much. She thought back to seven o'clock the evening before when her shift had begun. If anyone had told her this was how she would be feeling at the end of her shift she would have said they were stark starring bonkers. 

Cait stood in the staff room with the door to her locker open. She unpinned the MEG A BONER name tag and dropped it into the bottom of her ruck sack, next she squished the jesters hat down across the bottom and placed the bottle of whiskey on top so the hat nestled around the bottle. She padded around the bottle with a spare towel and managed to slide in the leaving card that everyone had signed along with some small last minute items and the base ball bat. The handle protruded out of the top of the ruck sack when she pulled the cord shut. She put the ruck sack back into the locker and turned the key.  
Cait had cleared out her room at Maxine and Tobys over Christmas and New Year. She hadn't had much stuff to move back home anyway. She'd managed it all in one trip on the train. Her clothes and stuff were waiting at her home to be sorted out. What she wasn't taking to Cambodia was going into storage. She thought now that she'd known in her heart of hearts she wasn't going to settle in Manchester for good, and that was why the bulk of her possessions were still at home. It was time to say her goodbyes. She was going to work her way around the department before the next shift took over.

 

Just after six o'clock Q had tilted the head of the bed up himself and was sat up waiting for Cait as she swished the curtain open.  
"Well, here we are again Brain, " she smiled. "for the last time."  
"What do you mean?"  
"My shift ends at seven, so I'll be handing over your care to the day shift."  
"What happens then?"  
"I don't know about you Brian, but I've got a two hour journey to get home. Then I'm gonna crash out for a couple of hours, do some sorting and packing, then I've got some stuff to drop off at my cousins in Birmingham"  
"Birmingham?"  
"Yes Birmingham, why?"  
"Wanna give me a lift?"  
"Your not serious are you? "Cait asked. She had been just about to take his pulse but the question had stopped her in her tracks.  
"What do you want to go to Birmingham for?"  
"Work. I'm supposed to get the train later this morning with a group of guys from work, but I'd rather go with you."  
"But Brian, it may have escaped your notice but you are under observation in hospital. "  
"And how are those obs coming along Nurse Cross? Is there anything to worry about? "  
"You know perfectly well your obs have been normal for the past couple of hours."  
"I'm fit to go then, aren't I?"  
"You'll have to talk to Doctor Chorley."  
"Then if Doctor Chorley gives me the all clear I can discharge myself and get a lift?" he asked hopefully.  
"I don't know Brian."  
"C'mon Cait. C'mon.....you know you want to, c'mon say yes." and Q took off the oximeter from his finger and brought his hands together " c'mon Nurse Cross." he rubbed his hands together his eye brows raised questioningly.  
"I'll think about it Brian."and Cait fixed the blood pressure cuff around his arm.  
"You gonna get Doctor Chorley to give me the once over then Cait? "  
"Okay Brian," she sighed taking the cuff off his arm, "I'll fetch Doctor Chorley".

 

Half an hour later Cait stood with the other night shift nursing staff at the nurses station. The day shift had started and it was hand over time. Once business had been taken care of Cait found herself in the middle of everyones attention. Different members of staff shook her hand wishing her a safe journey and others just enveloping her into tight hugs. She caught a glimpse of Doctor Chorley disappearing behind the curtains of Qs cubicle. Why was she even considering giving Brian a lift anyway? She knew nothing about him, he could be some phycho for all she knew. She was a little intrigued though, she really wanted to find out more about him. Was it wrong to give in to his pleading brown eyes and just go with it, was it so bad that she felt a dangerous thrill of excitement when she was near him.  
In the staff room she changed out of the blue tunic top and trousers that had been her uniform for the past six months. She pulled on a pair of leather trousers and tucked her white tee in before shrugging her arms into her shirt and buttoning it up. She was sat on the sofa pulling on her boots when Maxine came in to get changed too.  
"Have you offered your Mr Quinn a lift Cait?" she asked  
"He asked for a lift yeah, I said I'd think about it. To be honest Maxine I don't think Doctor Chorleys gonna give him the all clear so there's not much point......"  
"He's discharged himself," she cut in. "I just passed him sitting out in reception. Looks to me like his waiting for somebody." Cait concentrated on getting her boots on avoiding Maxines eyes, "you like him don't you?"  
"I don't know him."  
"But you want to, don't you?"  
" 'suppose," she shrugged. She lifted her gaze to look Maxine directly in the eye," six months of living in Manchester and not one guy in the whole of that time has made me feel the way I feel about him right now. The timing is just so off it's ridiculous. "  
"Then make the most of the time you have got."  
"What? I thought you'd be the voice of reason telling me to walk away and get over these insane feelings I have whenever I look at him."  
"We all deserve a little bit of happiness in life, however brief. " and Maxine turned and opening Tobys locker she took out the flying jacket and helmet. She held them out to Cait, "You know you want to. Come on Cait grab the bull by the horns, see where it leads you."

 

As Cait rounded the corner into the reception area she spied Q sitting on a chair in front of the reception desk. His head was bowed, he seemed to be starring intently at his clasped hands. He straightened up from his hunched over position and when his eyes caught sight of her a warm smile spread across his face. It made Caits inside do a somersault. He made to step forward but his path was blocked by a couple of ambulance crew wheeling in a patient in on a stretcher. The paramedic at the foot of the stretcher clocked him almost immediately.  
"Jake, Jake," he called to the other paramedic, " Look Jake it's that Q from Impratical Jokers," and he turned to Q, "it is you Q isn't it?" he asked knowing full well he was right. " Oh man, we think the shows amazin', can we get a photo with you? My missus will be so jealous when I tell her about this, your her favourite." Q obliged as the paramedic named Jake snapped his colleagues phone at them both. Then they swapped places and repeated the process.  
"Thanks man, you've made my day." the paramedic beamed as he moved the stretcher along.  
"Sorry 'bout that." he shrugged feeling slightly uncomfortable.  
"Are you famous?" asked Cait.  
"Would it matter if I was?" she thought for a moment.  
"No, I liked you when you were just Brian-with-a-bad-head, I still like you even though your now famous-Brian-with-a-bad-head. "  
"I'm not famous, not really. Not like movie star famous anyway."  
"Well, almost famous Brian you'll need these if you still want that lift to Birmingham." and she held out the flying jacket and helmet.  
"You've got a motor bike?"  
"Yes. You still want a lift?" but she got her answer immediately as Q was putting the flying jacket on."I'll just go and get my gear." on returning to the reception area she found him waiting by the doors. He'd wrapped his scarf round his neck and the wound on his head was covered by a protective cushioned pad. She faltered slightly at the sight of him in the flying jacket swinging the helmet in his hand.  
"You wanna join my motorcycle club Cait?" he said as she came up behind him.  
"You have a motorcycle club?"  
"Yeah, the Four Color Demons, but you don't have to have a motorbike to join."Q said as he followed Cait across the car park.  
It was nearly seven thirty in the morning and still dark. The cold January morning made their breath billow out in front of them as they walked together.. Cait passed her ruck sack to Q.  
"You can put your hat in here, " and he took the ruck sack from her and stowed his hat into a side pocket," can you wear it?"she asked handing him a spare pair of gloves.  
"Sure, no problem." Q hooked his arms through the shoulder straps of the ruck sack and settled it onto his back, then pulling his helmet on he fastened it under his chin.Cait took her keys and stopped beside her motorbike.  
"It's a Harley"  
"What were you expecting Brian a moped? Actually it's a 2006 Harley 1200 Sportster Custom. It's one of my babies. I call her Amanda."  
"Of cause, you would." Q nodded. The bike had padded seats and a back rest. The tank was black and gold with the Harley Davidison lettering in red.The bright work shone sparkling in the light from the lamp post it was parked under shining down onto it. Cait had taken her hair out of the plaits she'd braided it into, so her chesnut brown hair had a slight wave to it. She ran her fingers through it and then after putting on her helmet she swung her leg over the seat and sitting down she started the engine. The unmistakable rumble of the Harley filled the quite morning, and it attracted some turned heads from people on there way toward the hospital.  
"We should miss the early morning commute into Manchester if we leave now." Cait said over her shoulder.  
Q was still stood by the bike, he was having trouble taking his eyes off Caits legs and butt encased in the leather trousers, and the way her curves hugged the padded seat of the bike."You getting on, or what? "Q snapped his gaze onto Cait and swinging his leg over the pillion seat he sat behind her.  
She could feel the rumble of the Harleys engine throb against her thighs pulsing through her body. Qs strong frame was pressed close against her back, his crutch up against her butt and he placed his glove covered palms on her waist.  
Cait reversed out of the parking space and headed out of the hospital grounds onto the A34 out of Manchester toward Hyde. They moved seamlessly through the scant early morning traffic on the A57 and once through Hyde they picked up the M67 and Cait let the throttle out.


	3. The breeze you make

An hour or so into the journey and the watery orange dawn had spread a weak winter glow across the countryside they rode through. A thin damp mist still clung to the rolling green vale to either side if the road. Q felt Cait slow the bike down as she pulled into the front of a small cafe. Q eased his leg over the seat his legs felt numb and stiff from having sat for so long in one position. He gingerly took a couple of steps as Cait flipped the stand out on the bike.  
"I'm starving, do you want some breakfast Brian? My treat" she asked taking her helmet off and shaking her hair.  
"Yeah, sure. You don't have to pay for me though."he called back as she was already moving toward the cafe door.  
"Why? You got something against a woman buying an attractive guy a meal? Even if it is breakfast."  
"No, I've got nothing against an attractive woman buying a guy a meal, whether it's breakfast, lunch, dinner or pizza."  
"Good," smiled Cait as she held the door open for him, " you grab a table and I'll order." and she walked over to the counter. Q looked around, out of the dozen tables only one other was occupied. two burly truck drivers sat together and so Q picked the table furthest away from them next to the chinz curtained window.  
Cait returned with two mugs of tea. She passed Q his and sat in the seat opposite him. Q hadn't really thought he was hungry till he'd got a whiff of the cooking smells That emanated from the kitchen area of the cafe.  
"How's your head Brian?" she asked sipping at her tea.  
"Okay, I guess," he shrugged, "I've got some pain killers. Doctor Chorley sent them up from the pharmacy just before I discharged myself " Cait continued sipping at her tea.  
"What sort of work are you gonna be doing in Cambodia?"  
"I've signed up for four months in an orphanage in Phnom Penh. While I'm there I hope to be able to visit the Angkor Temples. I'm coming back to the UK in May, but I'm looking at some volunteer work in South America during the summer, maybe Peru or Mexico" Cait spied the waitress coming over with two large plates. "I got us a full English each, is that okay?" and the waitress placed the plates down in front of Q and Cait. They got stuck in as the waitress returned with a plate of extra toast.  
"What you gotta go to Birmingham for" asked Q between mouthfuls.  
"I'm renting my place out to a friend of my cousin. I'm going to his to drop my keys off and put Amanda into his garage. He's bringing me back Tomorrow. Then we're gonna get my stuff into storage and he's gonna take some valuables back to his. I'm staying with a friend till I fly out on Thursday. What work you got lined up in Birmingham Brian?"  
"It's a stand up comedy tour, we're at the Barclay Card Arena tonight. Tomorrow and the day after were at the O2 in London."  
"London?" she questioned,"That's were the friend I'm staying lives. We started our nurse training together."  
"Your gonna be in London this coming week?"  
"Yep, From Sunday till Thursday. Then it's Phnom Penh here I come." he couldn't disguise the smile on his face.  
"Ya wanna meet up? We could hang out for a couple of days if you like?"  
"I'd like that Brian." Cait smiled.  
"Cool......" he nodded. They'd just about finished their meal when suddenly Qs expression clouded,"Oh shit!" he exclaimed,"I gotta text my bud Sal to say that he doesn't need to pick me up from the hospital and I'll meet him in Birmingham." he dug his phone out of his pocket and fired off a text,"He is gonna be so pissed when he reads this."

 

Joe sat on his own at a table eating his breakfast. It didn't taste right, actually he thought nothing tasted right not even the coffee he took a sip of. His cold had well and truly fucked up his taste buds. He looked over at the others seated away from him. He picked his phone up and fired off a text to the guys then waited for there replies. Murr replied he was on his way down, but there was nothing from either Sal or Q.  
Joe took a sip once more of his coffee as Sal poked his head into the room. He didn't come straight over to Joe but hovered by the door.  
"I'm gonna go pick Q up Joe."  
"Why? Where is he?"  
"In the Hospital."  
"What!"exclaimed Joe, "What the fuck happened? "  
"I'll explain it later on the train." and he was gone before Joe could push him for more information. Within a matter of minutes Sal was back. He didn't just hover round the door this time though but came marching into the room and headed straight to where Joe sat. Joe looked up from his plate as Sal got to the table. Something had got Sal pissed thought Joe, or maybe that should be someone. Sal waved his phone right in Joes face.  
"Look!" he exclaimed thrusting the phone so close to Joes eyes he couldn't focus on the screen. Joe calmly took the phone from Sal and held it so he could focus his eyes better on the text message. Sal was having trouble containing his exasperation as Joe read the message.  
"Literally Joe, why would he do that, why?"  
"You should know Q by now Sal. He's a law unto himself." and Joe twitched his nose, he could feel a tickle growing in his nasal passages and he twitched his nose again, like Samantha from Bewitched. The sneeze was building up too quickly for Joe to get hold of a tissue in time as his nose exploded all over the screen of Sals phone.  
"Sorry, dude." he said holding the phone out to Sal, but Sal backed away. "I'll just wipe it over with a tissue."  
"Really?......really? Do you think that just wiping it with a tissue is gonna get rid of all the fuckin' germs you just splattered my phone with"  
"It'll clean off look."and Joe got hold of a tissue and began wiping the screen.  
"Don't bother, I'll sort it." and he walked towards the door as Murr appeared, "It's your fault!" Sal said as he passed Murr.  
"I didn't do anything I just got here!"  
Murr sat down at the table next to Joes, but Joe didn't really notice he was too busy flicking through Sals phone.  
Sal returned moments later with some antiseptic wipes to wipe his phone down with. Reaching Joes table he wanted to snatch his phone back out of Joes fingers but it still had Joes germs on it . He went to take it back but wavered and pulled back again.  
"You want it," sang Joe waving the phone in his face,"but you can't have it.......Ooh. ......who dis?" he said flashing the image of Dee that Sal had taken into Sals face."I know, is this the naughty phone message lady? "and he reached out his arm to swing the phone in Murrs direction. "You cheated on Roz!"  
"He broke up with Roz." said Murr as he concentrated his gaze on his own phone.  
"How'd you know that!" exclaimed Sal.  
"Q told me last night."  
"Fuckin' Q! It wasn't his god damn place to tell you ."  
"Bit rude though, don't you think," remarked Joe.  
"What?"  
"Snapping a picture of her when she wasn't looking. You'd hate that, if someone did it to you."  
"Don't judge me. It was just a spare of the moment thing."  
"Come on then, spill......"  
"No. It's none of your business."  
"She gotta name?"  
"Dee."  
"Sal and Dee, sitting in a tree....K..I...S...S...." but he didn't get to finish his little rhyme as Sal tried to snatch the phone back. Joe swooped it out of his reach still flicking through it. "You've got her number?" he was now flicking through his contacts. "You called her?"  
"No."  
"You gonna call her?" but Joe didn't get a reply to his question as Sal had snatched his phone back. He took a seat next to Murr.  
"Isn't that gonna mess with the oleophobic coating?"  
"Nope." said Sal wiping the phone over," These are antiseptic wipes, you don't use alcohol based wipes, their the ones that mess with the oleophobic coating." Murr nodded silently watching Sal.  
"Where's Q?" Murr asked. Sal finished cleaning the phone and rubbed his hands with one of the wipes. He swung his gaze up at Murray.  
"Half way to Timbuktu for all I care!" huffed Sal as he got up from the table "Now I've got to go and sort out his stuff and get that as well as my own gear on the train. It's gonna be a nightmare!"  
"We'll help, won't we Murr?"  
"Yeah, sure." Murr agreed as Sal left the room, "Am I missing something here?" he asked turning to Joe.  
"Qs done a disappearing act..........and it's all your fault."

 

It was just after nine thirty when Cait pulled into the Marina. She rode the bike across the near empty gravelled car park pulling up in front of a woman who was stood on the grassy bank in front of a moored narrow boat. Q got off the bike and carefully slid the helmet off mindful of the wound on his head. Cait did the same running her fingers through her hair as she walked over to the woman.  
"Whose he?" the woman asked suspiciously.  
"Ella, this is Brian, he's a friend, Brian this is Ella my neighbour." Q stepped forward and held his out but the woman called Ella just gave him a disdainful look up and down her hands resting on her hips. She was short and round mid 70s with wiry grey hair fizzing out round her head, she ran her small beady eyes over Q.  
"Didn't know you were bringing someone back with you Cait."  
"It was a last minute thing to give Brian here a left Ella."  
"You want to take care my girl."was her blunt reply as she passed Cait a set of keys, "The fires roaring nicely and the boys are having a warm. "and she passed Cait a set of keys. She looked Q up and down again, gave a sniff and climbed onto the boat that was moored behind her.  
"I don't think she likes me." stated Q  
"She doesn't like anybody. " chuckled Cait. "Well, Brian welcome to my humble abode " and she spread her arm out.  
"It's a boat!"  
"Actually, it's a Dutch barge " and Cait turned the key in the wheel house door and swinging it open she jumped aboard. She placed her helmet on a small bench and turning she took the other that Q swung in his hand and placed it next to her own. Pulling the zip down on her jacket she could feel her heart beat quicken in her chest. She turned and took the ruck sack that Q was holding out for her. She caught an expectant look in his eyes as she turned away from him with the ruck sack.  
Cait shrugged out of the jacket and turning she found Q had taken his off too and was holding it out for her. She took it from him and turning away again she folded the garments up next to the helmets. She made this take her longer than it really should have, his very presents right behind her making her heart best faster against her chest, the sound thundering in her ears.  
Turning Cait found him waiting behind her, so close he made her jump. Reaching his fingers out Q gently skimmed the tips of his fingers over her cheek tucking her hair behind her ear. His touch sent a shiver of anticipation through her body. Q moved closer and brushed his thumb over her lips. She was waiting for the kiss, the kiss that never came. It felt like her heart had plummeted into her stomach. He watched her with gleaming dark eyes daring her to make the next move. She hesitated for a moment flicking her eyes over his, glancing at his mouth the way a slight smile played at the corners. She shot out her hand grabbing a fist full of material and pulled him in toward her. Their hot breath mingled together before Cait kissed him with an urgency that surprised her. Q kissed her back his tongue flicking out to greet hers. They staggered together a little as they kissed with such fire and intensity they seemed to melt into each other. Cait wrapped her arms round his neck running her fingers through his hair as Q turned her round so that her back was pressed up against the barges wheel.  
"Stop, stop, stop, stop." she panted breaking the kiss.  
"What's wrong?" he asked. She wasn't going to get him this worked up then pull away was she thought Q.  
"The wheel,"she said," It's jabbing me right in the back "  
"I though you were gonna tell me to stop altogether."  
"Oh no, don't think that." she said shaking her head as she moved away from the wheel, back into his arms.Q was kissing the smooth skin of her neck as he held her body tightly against his own.  
"God Cait! Do you know what your doing to me right now?"  
"Oh, I've a good idea." she smirked as she brushed her fingers against the bulge in his jeans. " You got anything Brian?" asking the question Cait thought that maybe she should have asked before things had got this far. What if it was a no.  
" Yeah, just one though." she felt relief at his answer at least she wasn't going to have to tear off on her bike to go on a condom hunt.  
"Well, we'd better make the best use of it we can, don't ya think?" and with that she lead him toward the steps that lead to the bedroom of the barge.


	4. First contented breathing

Cait and Q almost tumbled down the steps in their haste. Yanking at their booted feet they each took one boot off then hopped around on one leg getting the other off. Socks flew around in quick succession as Q unzipped his hoodie chucking it next to his discarded boots. Cait was all fingers and thumbs as she struggled in her haste to unbutton her shirt.  
"Oh, fuck it!" she exclaimed and just yanked at the remaning buttons, they pinged off rolling unseen across the floor as she now wrestled her arms out of the shirt almost tangling herself up in the process. Getting the t shirt off was easier and she threw it down inside out onto the floor. She ran her fingers through her hair and stopped for a moment. She was trying to get her breathing under control as Q snaked his hands around her waist pulling her into him as he trailed kisses up her neck settling on her mouth. She ran her hands over his back bringing him in closer as she flicked out her tongue to meet his. The feeling of his hands on the soft skin of her back making her heart beat all the more faster, she thought it would explode out of her chest. She gripped hold of the bottom of his t shirt and parting from his kiss she pulled it over his head, throwing it onto the floor with her own. She placed her palm against his chest, over his heart, gliding her fingers over the sparse hair there, trailing her fingers down to his belt buckle. Taking it in both hands she unbuckled it, undid the button and unzipped his jeans, running the zip tantalisingly slow over his growing cock. She looked into his eyes and Q watched her as she stepped back and did the same to the leather trousers she wore.  
Cait pulled one leg out of her trousers and hopped around on the free leg as she she kicked the trousers free of her ankles, Qs jeans had fell to his ankles and he too kicked them free to lie with his other discarded clothers. Cait brushed her fingers through her mane of chestnut brown hair as it cascaded down her back. She moved toward Q her lace covered breasts pressed close against his chest as she slide a hand round his neck guiding her mouth onto his as she played her other hand through his hair. Q ran his hands over her lace covered bum enjoying the feel of the firm butt cheeks in his hands. He feathered his touch gently up her back and hovering over the clasp of her bra he undid it as they staggered together and crashed onto the bed Cait underneath Q.  
Q raised himself up on his forearms his hands splayed out either side of her so he could look down at Cait. Her hair was fanned out around her head as she hooked the bra straps off her arms and flicked it across the room. He lent down and flicking out his tongue he circled one taut nipple teasing the very tip as he caressed the other nipple between his fingers. Cait moaned, sounds of approval murmuring on her lips. Caits hand was in his hair as she bit down on her lip.  
Q raised himself up again and leaning down he brushed his lips against her ear his breath fluttering over her skin.  
"First Cait," he said a huskiness in his voice,"I want to taste you cum." and his voice reverberated through her core as he moved down her body slipping his fingers around the top of her knickers and then expertly sliding them down her thighs. They glided smoothly down her calves and hooked around one foot, she flicked her ankle and they were gone.  
Q ran his fingers down Caits thighs his very touch sending a pulsing shook wave of pleasure through her entire body. Her thighs parted and Q watched her face as he teased her clit with his middle finger. As Cait watched his head dipped toward her throbbing wet core. The first touch of his tongue on her swollen folds made Cait draw in a shape breath, he licked and sucked his way round and over her clit, then he inserted two fingers, intensifying his tongue work when he felt her muscles contract around his movements. Cait looked down at his head between her thighs.  
" Oh god, that's so good" she breathed.  
"You gonna come for me Cait?" he managed to say.  
"Uh huh, " was all Cait could utter as she felt the first wave take hold of her body and Q continued to work his tongue over her core as her muscles contracted and she came.  
Q knelt between her thighs and looking at her he licked his lips and sucked the cum off his fingers. He moved then to stand at the bottom of the bed. He let his boxers full to the floor then, as if he was presenting his cock to her. Cait hitched herself forward so she sat on the edge of the bed with Q stood in front of her. She wrapped a firm grip around his shaft as she tentatively flicked her tongue out circling the tip of his cock. She looked up at him as she covered his length slowly with her lips and mouth. He grabbed a handful of her hair teasing the strands between his fingers as she worked her mouth and tongue over his cock. He throw his head back meeting her every downward motion with a thrust of his pelvis.  
"Oh yeah." he moaned the rhythm of his movements getting more and more urgent. "Wallet," he managed to stammer between moans waving his hands in the direction of his discarded clothes. Cait released him and fumbling for his jeans she delved her hand into the pocket and passed him his wallet He took the condom out and flicking the wallet onto the floor he passed the wrapper to Cait. She rolled the condom down his cock and hitched herself back up the bed. Qs mouth was on hers again and Cait could taste herself on his lips and tongue. He kissed her then he brushed his mouth against her ear, his hot breath tingling her senses.  
"Now I wanna see you cum Cait."as he said it she could feel the tip of his cock as he entered her slowly at first but soon picking up a rapid pace. He could see a rosy glow spreading up her neck and face as Cait bit her lip.  
"Oh my fuckin ' god! " she exclaimed gripping hold of his shoulders.  
"Look....look.....me in the...... eye Cait." he stammered between breaths. Cait looked up into his dark brown eyes feeling her muscles contracting as he thrust into her. Q watched as the pupils of her hazel eyes dilated as she came undone beneath him. He shuddered one more long lasting thrust as Cait saw the pupils in his eyes dilate too, a low groan escaped from him as he closed his eyes his movements getting slower. He rolled off Cait and they both lay on the bed as their gasping breath slowly returned to normal.  
"I've been awake seventeen hours you know." Cait said, "I really need to sleep."and she crawled under the sheets as Q joined her. Soon the only sound on the barge was the gentle rhythm of them sleeping.

 

Q lay looking up at the ceiling of the bedroom on the barge. The two port holes on either side of the room let in a minimal amount of light.He turned to look at Cait as she slept. Her lashes fluttered and he gently swiped some stray hairs from her face and smoothed them behind her ear. A satisfied smile spread across his face. He easied himself up swinging his legs out of the bed and placed his bare feet onto the wooden floor. He pulled his socks on then his boxers and his t shirt and headed out of the bedroom in search of the bathroom.  
Coming into the wheel house he descended down the other set of steps that led into the galley kitchen. The small galley was open plan and led through to the living area. The weak winter sun shone through the large window hatch in the roof casting dappled shadows across the wooden flooring. A corner couch was in the living area along with a tv on a stand and not much else. Q padded through the living area and opening one door he found a small room stacked with different sizes of boxes.. Some packed and taped down, others open. He looked at the other door and thought that it had to be the bathroom. He pushed the door open and looked in. It was a small bathroom with just enough room for a sink, a roll top stand alone bath and a toilet, he used the loo.  
Returning to the living area he stood and looked around. He made a move to go back to the bedroom but was startled by a movement he caught out of the corner of his eye by the fire. The two round balls in front of the fire slowly unfurled themselves, stretching out their legs, arching their backs, tails wafting the air. The silvery gray bundle of fur stalked it's way to where the living area met the galley and sat down placing itself in his path. The other cat a bluey slate gray colour followed and sat next to the other. They looked at him with yellow shining eyes waiting for his next move. Q felt like he was being given the once over by a couple of older brothers, not a pair of cats. The two cats just sat, their stare not leaving his face, as they cocked their heads towards each other meowing. It was like they were having a cat conversation about him.  
"Hi, guys." Q said running his hand through his hair, "maybe I'll just sit down here, if that's okay with you guys." and he indicated the sofa as he sat down.  
Next to the sofa was a storage box and Qs curiosity got the better of him as he lifted the lid to sneak a peek.  
The silvery gray cat had decided to come and investigate Q furthur and was circling round his feet.  
"She won't mind will she?" he asked as the cat ground it's body against his leg, "You won't snitch on me will you?"and the cat just carried on as Q took the lid off.  
It was full of comics. He flicked through them. They were all baged and boarded and had Harley Quinn on every cover. The other cat had given it's position up too and was watching as the silvery gray cat continued it's assult on Qs legs. Undecided whether to join in or not it decided not to. Instead it was on the sofa next to Q in one agile leap. Q instinctively reached a hand out to the cat running his fingers through it's dense bluey gray fur that felt like firm warm velvet.  
" What do you think?" he asked the cat, it's large round head nudging his hand, "Cait won't mind if I read one will she?" and the cat just meowed at him as he slid one of the comics out of the storage box.

 

Cait woke to the sound of the alarm going off on her phone. Leaning over she pulled her trousers towards her and fishing in the pocket for her phone she switched the alarm off and lay back in the bed clutching the phone to her chest. She lent over the other side of the bed and looking down on the floor she saw Qs jeans and hoodie still on the floor, his wallet laying on top and the discarded condom wrapper on the floor. She put her pants on, turned her t shirt the right way round and pulled it over her head. Her bare feet were cold on the floor as she walked toward the steps.  
"Ouch!"she exclaimed and lefting her foot she found she'd stood on a button. She picked the offending item up and carried on up the steps quickly darting across the wheel house and down into the galley.  
She came to a stop at the bottom of the steps when she saw Q. He was sat in the corner of the sofa his legs stretched across the sofa cushions, head buried in one of her comics. One cat sat in his lap, the other sat on the back of the sofa. He looked so comfortable sitting there reading comics with her cats, it was like he just fitted. He seemed to slot into her life like they'd known each other for years, not less than just twenty four hours.  
"Tea Brian?" she called. Q lowered the comic.  
"Hey, Cait, hope you fon't mind, but I found you comic stash and....."> "You couldn't help yourself. " Cait said as she filled the kettle and flicked it on.  
"Something like that," he shrugged, " I only ment to read one, " he sneeked his eyes over the comic," this is number six, and yeah......"  
"Yeah, what?"  
"I will have a tea thanks Cait."  
"What ya reading?"Cait asked as she made the tea.The cat that had been laying across the top of the sofa had jumped down at the sound of Caits voice and was sat on the counter now watching Cait making demanding meowing noises.  
"Gotham City Sirens."  
"Oh Jimmy!" she exclaimed, "I can hear you, you know. Have you missed mummy then?" she pouted at the cat and rubbed her nose against the cats own pink button nose.  
"You're not finding it a bit too girly then? Catwoman, Poison ivy and Harley all living together?" and Cait padded over with the teas. She placed one on a small table behind where Q sat on the sofa, then sat cross legged on the spare part of the sofa that's Qs feet didn't reach. Q finished the comic and returned it back to it's wrapper.  
"You've got to read number 7 now Brian, to finish the union story."  
"How come you've got so many comics?"  
"My dad had a huge comic book collection and it was all left to me when he died.Tomorrow my cousins taking them back to his spare room. He's the only one I trust to look after them properly while I'm out of the country." Jimmy had jumped up and was nestled between Caits crossed legs enjoying his neck being nuzzled as she sipped her tea.  
"I like Gotham City Sirens and Harleys solo comic books. Harley and the joker have a very twisted love affair. He does show some genuine affection for her but then can be very abusive to her." Q watched Cait as her eyes clouded over in the same way as they had done at the hospital that morning. She'd avoided the question then, but he asked it again.  
"What happened to you Cait?"  
" Nothin' ," she shrugged staring into her tea. Maybe, she thought she owed him a better answer than that. "After my dad died, I was feeling very vulnerable and I sort of got into a relationship that wasn't good for me. It got messy and ended badly. I'm broken Brian, I'm still putting myself back together." Cait finished her tea and placed her mug onto the floor.  
"I think we'd better make a move soon. I'd like to get to Birmingham before it gets dark." she stood up, "I'm gonna go put some clothes on while you finish book 7, be back in 10." Q watched her over the top of the comic he'd just taken out of the storage box, as she made her way back to the bedroom.  
Cait got dressed and then scooped up Qs remaining clothes and carried them through to him.  
"Think I need another shirt, I don't appear to have any buttons left on the other one. Come on Chad, down." she addressed the cat that was curled up in Qs lap.The cat shot her a glare as he slowly unfurled his body and jumping off Qs lap he joined Jimmy by the fire.  
Cait opened the door to the room with the boxes in and stood scratching her head for a moment.  
"You okay?" asked Q as he pulled on his jeans.  
"Everything's a bit chaotic at the moment I can't remember which box has my clothes in that I don't need to take with me to Cambodia."  
Q appeared at the door .  
"Is that another storage box with comics in?"  
" 'Fraid so. My top three valuable Harley comics are in there. Harleys first appearance in Batman adventures #12 from 1993, Batman adventures mad love from 1994 which tells her origin story and Batman: Harley Quinn from 1999 her first true appearance in the DC universe. " she stopped for a moment and glanced at Q, "I think my inner nerds showing."  
"I like your inner nerd."  
"I think you have an inner nerd too, Brian." Cait said as she buttoned up her shirt.  
"Well then, my inner nerd really likes your inner nerd." He stepped toward Cait, his eyebrow raised slightly, that dangerous glint in his eye that made Caits insides turn to jelly. He ran his hand through his hair the trace of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth as he moved a step closer to Cait.  
She let him cradle her face in his hands as he gently swept his lips over hers. He glided a hand into her hair running his fingers through her silky tressers and with his hand on the back of her head he brought her closer into his kiss, mouth open and tongue probing as Cait responded back wrapping her arms round his neck intensifying the kiss furthur.  
Reluctantly Cait pulled out of the kiss and placed her hands on his chest in an attempt to pull her self together for a moment.  
"We've really got to go, you know." she sighed.  
"I know." he agreed  
Cait walked back into the living area.  
"I'm just gonna drop Jimmy and Chad at Ellas." and she scooped up the two cats and walked through the galley disappearing up the steps and out of Qs view as he sat on the sofa pulling on his boots.  
walking back to the barge from Ellas, Cait saw Q stood in the wheel house pulling on the flying jacket again. Stopping for a moment she just watched him before he spotted her. She gave him a quick wave and carried on back to the barge.  
"Can I ask, " Q said as she came into the wheel house, "Why do you live on a barge?"  
"Oh, a few years back, when I had no where to live, the opportunity of the barge came along. At the time I didn't want to be around people. It's quite solitary down here and with the cats for company it suited me."  
Seemed an honest explanation but Q got the feeling that there was something more to Caits story. Some piece of her life that she was keeping under wraps. Cait picked up her jacket and shrugged it on.  
"Where do you need dropping off Brian?" she asked.  
"At this hotel." he replied holding out his phone so Cait could see the screen. He'd texted Sal an apology while Cait had been out at Ellas. He knew Sal would be pissed with him but he also knew he wouldn't stay that way for long and sure enough Sal had texted back with the hotel details.  
"Oh, I know where that is." Cait replied as she passed Q the ruck sack he'd worn earlier and then the stars and stripes helmet. Q still held his phone in his hand as he walked toward the parked Harley. Cait locked the wheel house door and reached into the inside pocket if the flying jacket taking out her phone and slipping the set of keys in.  
"Hey Cait," he smiled waving his phone in his hand,"What about that number then? You still up for meeting up in London?"  
She thought he'd forgotten he'd said that. A smile played at the corners of her mouth as she showed Q her phone number. He saved it to his phone as Nurse Cait.  
"Well someone's got to keep a check on that head injury of your haven't they." she laughed as Q texted her his number. "Who knows, you could very well have a relapse."  
"Yeah, and what could be better than my own personal Nurse to take care of me." he smirked.  
"Oh, I can take care of you real good, Brian." and Cait saved his number as Bad head Brian into the contacts on her phone.  
"I know you can Nurse Cait. That's what I'm banking on."  
"I'll give you some of Nurse Caits best medicine satisfaction guaranteed. " and Cait popped her phone into her jacket pocket, swung her leg over the seat of the Harley and turned the key in the ignition.  
Q climbed on behind her his front pressed close against her back.  
"Let's go Nurse Cait." he said as she pulled out of the marina car park and headed in the direction of the A42 Ashby Road towards Birmingham.

.  
.


	5. Slightly bruised.

Cait stood in the galley of the barge.Her eyes glanced around.The room felt cold and empty. There was nothing left in the place that was personal to her. The past three years of her life sat packed up into boxes. She remembered the day she'd moved in. Clutching all her worldly possessions in one plastic bag . The feeling of fear that had gripped her then was gone now. She'd lived the first few months as a virtual recluse. The cats had been her only company and apart from Ella she'd hardly spoken to anyone. She'd been glad when her cousin had brought round her comic collection. Cait had spent endless days reading them again. After almost four months of solitude on the barge she'd finally felt she was ready to face the world again. It had been hard. Her self esteem was almost non existent. That's when she'd applied for agency work. Her theory had been she could just sweep in do her job and sweep out again. No getting to know people.No awkward questions. It had worked for a while. As she became more confident Cait realised she couldn't hold people at arms length any more. Working in Manchester had helped, a lot.  
Cait and her cousin had already taken some stuff to the storage unit. She'd paid for six months storage in advance. In the back of her cousins car was her comic box collection, a box of clothes for when she came back in May and her luggage packed for Cambodia. She scanned her eyes once more round the living area and smiled to herself when her eyes rested on the sofa. She still saw Q sitting there in her minds eye, reading a comic. She turned and walked towards the steps. Pausing one last time to look around she switched the lights off. Cait had an overwhelming feeling she wouldn't be back.  
Jimmy and Chad were going to live with Ella. As Cait walked towards her Ella let go of the cats that she'd tucked under her arms. They landed in front of the door to her narrow boat and sauntered their way in.   
"Well, my girl, "Ella sighed. "You take care of yourself."  
" You too Ella. Thanks for everything." Ella enveloped Cait with her chunky arms squeezing her into a tight hug.  
"Take care of yourself Ella. Don't let Jimmy and Chad give you the run around. I don't think they're that bothered about me." She shrugged as she looked towards Ella's boat and the open door. She didn't expect to see the two cats sitting in the door way watching her with shinning yellow eyes. She could hear their meows from where she stood. It seemed like they were saying goodbye too.  
" I'm only going to be the woman that feeds them. You will always be their mummy. They will always be here waiting for you where ever you end up in this world."  
"Don't you think I'll be back then Ella?"  
" No." was her blunt reply as Caits cousin peeped the car horn. Cait gave the woman a quick peck on the cheek and walked toward the car. She knew she was right.

 

The journey in the car back to Birmingham was uneventful. The sky hung dark and low over the bare stark landscape. There was no sunshine not even a glimmer. Cait had her ear plugs in as she watched the road side pass by in a blur. Matt, her cousin kept sneaking glances at her as he drove. She'd seemed detached all day like her mind was somewhere else. They'd tried to keep in touch with each other over the years. He could tell she was preoccupied with something. There was a letter for her at his place. He'd chickened out of giving it to her the day before.Matt knew he couldn't put it off any longer. He knew who it was from too. The envolope had HMP Lincoln on it.

 

Later Cait lay in the bath at Matt place. Matt mounted the last step onto the landing. Faye his wife came out of their bedroom. Closing the door she tiptoed towards him.  
"She still in there?" He whispered inclining his head in the direction of the bathroom door. Faye just nodded. "Do ya think she's alright?" He asked. Faye just shrugged.  
"Hey Cait........" Matt called through the bathroom door.  
"Are you okay?" He listened for a moment. " Cait you alright?"  
"Yeah."Cait called back. "I'm getting out now."  
"Dinners gonna be ready in about 15 Cait."  
"Okay." Faye gave her husband a warning look and guided him towards the stairs. Matt plodded down the stairs. The lock on the bathroom slide back and Cait emerged wrapped in a towel.  
"Hey Cait." Faye greeted her smiling. " Sorry about Matt, he's a little bit anxious."  
"What about?"  
"He's just worried about you, that's all." Cait nodded.  
" I'm just gonna go and get dressed," and she inclined her head towards the spare room.  
"Oh, yeah sure,"" Faye gave Cait a tight smile. Then turning she scampered down the stairs.   
That was awkward, thought Cait. She shut the spare room door and sat on the edge of the bed towel drying her hair. She got the distinct impression they were hiding something. Faye kept throwing Matt a strange wide eyed look. Pursing her lips when he didn't take the hint. Something was defiantly going on.  
Cait pulled on her pyjamas. Thinking about their strange behaviour she plodded down stairs to join Faye and Matt for dinner. Cait sat and pushed her food around on her plate. Listening to Faye and Matt make mindless chit chat. Until the sound of their voices together became an irritating buzz in her ears.   
"Okay Matt, enough already," her cutlery clattered onto her plate as she pushed it away."You two have been acting cage since I got here. What's going on?"  
Faye shot Matt a look. Without looking at Cait he reached behind where he sat. Taking a brown envolope from the shelf he passed it to Cait.  
"This came for you last week." Caits eyes scanned the envolope as she took it from Matt. Holding it in her hands her gaze rested on the HMP Lincoln stamp. She dropped it onto the table like it was scolding hot, and just glared at it. Cait's mouth felt dry. Part of her wanted to just rip it up but she could feel Faye and Matt eyes boring into her. She reached for her wine glass. Taking a large mouthful she swallowed it down. Cait picked up the envolope and ripped it open. The room was so quite you could have heard a pin drop as Cait scanned over the letter.  
"Do you know what that is?" She said tossing the letter onto the table and addressing her question at Matt. He just shook his head. He could tell by the slight crack in her voice it wasn't good. He hadn't really expected it to be anything but bad news.  
"Restorative justice! " Matt just looked at her. He didn't know what that ment.  
"What's restorative justice?" asked Faye.  
"It's where the offender of a crime asks to meet their victim. It's a way of helping them come to terms with what they did to them." Cait swung her eyes at Matt and glared at him.   
" It's a damn good job I'm leaving the country in a few days. Or else I'd be round that Prison in a flash telling them exactly where they can stick their restorative bleeding justice! "She reached down and picked the letter up again.  
" Why? Why in God's name does Sean think that this is in anyway a good idea? Oh yeah. To make him feel better about putting me in hospital with a fractured arm, four fractured ribs and a collasped lung!" Taking the letter she began to rip it up. "I don't want anything to do with him or this restorative justice crap. If you get any more addressed to me here. You have my permission to rip them up. If they persists then you can tell them I've left the country," with that Cait pushed her chair away from the table and stalked out the room toward the stairs.  
"Can she do that?"asked Faye. "Just rip the letter up like that?"   
"Looks like she just did," shrugged Matt as he clattered the plates together.   
"You know they'll only write again, don't you?"  
"Yeah, and by then she'll be in Cambodia won't she?  
"Seems to me that even if she wasn't going to Cambodia, she still wouldn't want anything to do with Sean or this restorative justice thing."  
"Can you blame her?" Matt stood moving toward the kitchen.  
"Nope". replied Faye as she followed Matt out of the room.

Cait had to stop herself from slamming the bedroom door. She paced around the room her hands bunched into tight fists. She sat down on the bed trying to claim herself down. She'd not given Sean a second thought in such a long time she was angry with herself for just letting him get to her again. She looked at her phone on the set of draws almost willing it to buzz with an incoming text message.   
Cait had dropped Q off at his hotel in Birmingham late Friday afternoon. They'd made it into Birmingham just as the last light of the wintery day was fading into dusk. She'd relinquished Q of the ruck sack he'd so kindly carried on his back since Manchester. Q had taken the flying jacket off and had stood with the hanging loop hooked round his fingers as he'd nonchalantly swung the jacket. She'd kissed him then snaking her arms round his neck as the kiss had intensified. He'd said he would text her about meeting up in London. Cait had rolled the flying jacket up as best she could. Then had stuffed it down her back between herself and the ruck sack. As she'd swung her leg over the Harleys seat she'd spied a guy walking toward Q. He wasn't the guy he'd been with at the hospital . This guy had a wide eyed look and a bright red nose. He'd pulled out a tissue and blew his nose as he got level with Q. Cait had turned the key in the Harley the rumble of it's engine filling the air. Pulling away her hand raised she'd taken one last look at him in her mirror before she'd pulled into the traffic. Then he'd disappeared from her view.  
Cait had got a text Saturday morning from Q saying he was on his way to catch the train to London. He hoped she had fun packing. There had been no mention of meeting up. Cait couldn't lie that she felt a little disappointed. Maybe the connection she'd felt in the hospital was just her imagination. She scolded herself for being sucked in by a guy again. She supposed she was just another notch on his proverbial bed post.  
Her phone buzzed at her then. She picked it up to find it was just a text from Maxine. She replied then tossed the phone down onto the bed and flopped down next to it. She felt like a teenage girl waiting for the first text from the boy she'd got a huge crush on. She felt calimer now than she had done after dinner. Thinking about Q had banished the knot of seething anger from her insides. She reached for the phone and looked again at the screen. Holding the phone against her chest she closed her eyes. She felt tired now and soon she'd drifted off into a light sleep.  
Cait was startled awake by her phone vibrating against her chest. Blurry eyed she expected it to be from Maxine or even Toby. It was bad head Brian, and her heart skipped a beat. He wanted to know what time her train got into London. She texted him that as long as it was running on time it would be arriving at Euston Station at two minutes to two. His reply was simple. Need some of that famous Nurse Caitlin medicine. She replied that she'd see him tomorrow and lay on the bed for a moment smiling to herself. Her case was stood by the bed packed and ready for Cambodia with her ruck sack perched on top. Thinking for a second she went and opened the bedroom and called down stairs.  
"Faye.......Faye.......Can I borrow a weekend bag from you? " Cait called Faye's head appeared round the living room door. "I've just remembered a few more things I need to take with me while I'm at Ems. "  
"Yeah sure. I'll sort you one out." Faye climbed the stairs up to Cait.  
"Everything alright Cait?"  
" 'Tis now," she smiled. Faye could tell that the anger she'd seen in Caits face earlier was gone now and she wondered what could have happened to have changed her mood so abruptly.


	6. That thing you do

Matt and Faye had driven her to Birmingham New Street station that rainy Sunday morning. She'd hugged them and had promised to keep in touch and not to drink the water. Like she needed to be told that anyway. There wasn't many people on the train. Cait was just one of five sitting in the carriage as the train sped it's way towards the city.  
Stepping off the train onto platform seven of Euston Station she looped her arms through the ruck sack straps. She flicked out the handle of the suitcase and carrying the weekend bag in her other hand she walked round past Burger King and Upper Crust towards Costa. She needed a caffeine fix. For a moment she stopped and scanned the crowd. He'd said he would be at the station to meet her but she couldn't see any sign of him. She took her purse out of the weekend bag. A guy rushed past her and knocked into her right side, Cait's money toppled out of her purse. Rolling in different directions around her feet. She tutted to herself as the guy carried on walking without even a word of apology. She bent over picking up the spilt coins.  
Q quickened his step across the concourse when he saw the guy bump into Cait. He had every intention of helping her but he slowed his step as he approached Cait's bent over form. His gaze took in the way the material of her jeans hugged her curves as she picked up the dropped money. Her butt was kind of inticing him. Like a red rag to a bull. He just couldn't help himself. He ran his hands over the curves of her butt. Cait jumped as she felt his body press into her from behind. His warm breath tickling her ear as he lent over her back.  
"You shouldn't do that in a public place Nurse."  
"Do what?" She asked as she reached for the last coin.  
" Mesmerise me with that ass of yours. What's a guy to do when he's meet with that sight?" Cait slipped the coins into her purse and turned to face him. His smile lit up his whole face.  
"Where'd you come from?" He had appeared so quickly it was like he'd materialised out if thin air.  
"I was in the bar," Q said pointing up at the glass windows of the pub.  
"I was watching you from there as you got off the train." As soon as he'd seen her step onto the platform Q had finished his drink gulping down the last couple of mouthfuls. Then he'd made a quick exit towards the escalators.  
"How's your head Mr Quinn?" She asked as she reached out her hand and brushed back some of his hair to reveal the wound. She trailed her fingers down his cheek. Her palm came to rest on his chest as he circled his arms around her pulling Cait into him. Q kissed her his lips grazing over hers softly.  
"Actually I think I feel a relapse coming on. I think I need some bed rest"  
"The bed bit sounds good, but don't expect any rest."  
"What do you mean?" Q asked mock shock on his face as he surpressed a smirk.  
"Well Nurse Cait's special medicine is a course of intensive treatment designed to cure all ills."  
"Book me in Nurse."  
"Consider it booked." Cait looked at her watch. "We've got about 10 minutes before Emma's gonna be here. I didn't except you to come meet off the train. I'm glad you did though." She was oblivious to everybody but Q. People milled about the station moving backwards and forwards between platforms. Others were waiting. Watching for friends or family members. Cait didn't see any of them. The station tannoy blurted out a garbled announcement. All she heard in her ears was the thundering rhythm of her heart as she ran her eyes over his face. The slight smile that played at the corners of his mouth crinkling his eyes the colour reminding Cait of warm melted chocolate.  
"Cait?" Slowly she realised he was talking to her an eyebrow raised questionly.  
"I've registered you as my guest at hotel reception Cait."  
"I don't have to try and sneak in then?" She asked as the beating of her heart in her ears faded into the back ground as the sounds of the station took over her senses. She'd been losing herself in his gaze. The sounds of the station brought Cait out of the almost trance like state she'd felt herself drifting into.  
"Nah......no sneaking about. Why don't you come over after the gig tonight? "  
"After? Maybe I'll come over while your still at the O2. I'll wait for you in your room."  
"Owh Cait.......How am I supposed to give a good performance when all I'll have on my mind is the thought of you waiting for me."  
"I'm sure you'll cope Brian." Cait lent in close to Q her breath mingling with his as she grazed her lips over his. She ran her tongue along his lip stopping in the middle to take it between her teeth. Then again she grazed her lips over his leaving soft, lingering teasing kisses.  
"Just a little something to keep you going Brian." She breathed. Q made a low growl in the back of his throat. He glanced at his watch.  
"Jeez Cait. I gotta wait like nine hours or more for my next doze of Nurse Cait's medicine? It's gonna be torture."  
Cait was aware of a woman coming to stand by her right shoulder as she continued looking at Q.  
"Hey, I'll make it worth the wait, Brian. Think my left's here." She side whispered inclining her head to the right.  
"Think I'd better go. She's throwing me some dangerous dagger looks right now." He took a step away from Cait.  
" Until later then Cait." Q turned and walked away from her across the concourse of the station. Cait watched him as he disappeared from view. Her eyes lingering in his direction a little while longer. Imprinting the image of him on her memory.  
"Well, hello Emma, how are you? Long time no see. Hey, Cait I'm good thank you. Thanks for asking. How are you?"  
"What?" Cait swung her eyes to focus on Emma.  
"Oh.....For a minute there I thought I'd turned invisible. "  
"Sorry Em," and Cait enveloped her friend into a tight hug. "God, Emma when did you get so skinny?"  
"Since I started running. I do 5k about three times a week and I'm at the gym in between. "  
"But Emma, you'll always be spud to me."  
"Don't call me that." Emma sighed taking the weekend bag that Cait held out.  
"C'mon Spud, let's go find your car."  
" Please don' t call me that in front Sam. Anyway you are skirting round the point like always." Emma steered them across the station towards the right.  
" What does that mean?"  
"It means who was that guy with the hat and the incredibly sexy American accent?"  
"I'll tell you later, right now I need a coffee."

 

Sal stood in the pub over looking the station and watched Q as he walked to the escalators that would bring him back to the pub. His gaze shifted to the two women on the platform. He watched them walk away together. He'd wondered why Q had brought them this side of the river. There seemed to be plenty of places to eat at near the hotel. It had been at least a forty minute tube ride to get here. Now everything was slotting into place in Sals head.  
Yes, he had been pissed at Q Friday morning and he'd cursed him to himself on the train to Birmingham. They'd made Joe sit on his own. Not wanting him and his germs too close to them. Yet not too far away that they couldn't talk though. Sal had sat with Murr and had listened to him regale everybody about his exploits the night before. He'd only been let loose on his own for a few hours. Murr had taken great delight in telling Sal about his encounter with the gothy looking girl. Something about candle wax and ice cubes had filtered into Sal's subconscious as he'd let Murr's voice fade into white noise.  
He hadn't stayed mad at Q for long though. Then he had to listen to Q as he'd talked almost nonstop about the nurse from the A and E department at the Manchester Royal Infirmary. He'd reconized her as being one of the women on the station concourse even from his vantage point in the pub.  
Joe and Murr hadn't bothered trying to interrogate him about his break up with Roz. He was glad because he didn't want to be backed into a corner and have to tell them all the gory details. Including the possible chance he could be a father before the end of the year. The thought terrified him. Changing diapers and being sicked on wasn't indearing the idea of parenthood to him. Did your feeling change? he wondered when you were given your child to hold for the first time? Babies were so tiny. What if when you looked at your child for the first time, a tiny creature that was part of you, and you found that it was ugly as fuck. You'd got a dud for a kid. He had wondered when the child was born what that ment for Roz and himself. What if he was the dad? Would she stay with this other guy? The idea of another man bringing up his son or daughter didn't appeal. What if they gave it a crap name ? Would he even get a say? Too many questions with too few answers kept accuring to him. What if he got back with Roz? Would they just be getting back together for the sake of the child? His brain was on overload with so many what ifs. Over the past week every time he thought about Roz and imagined her face he'd see Dee instead. Unlike Q and Murr he hadn't given the others a blow by blow account of what had happened when he'd got stranded in Skegness the week before. Was it only seven days ago? It seemed like a life time since he'd watched her walk up the stairs at Nottingham train Station.  
In those ensuing seven days he'd found himself over analysing the whole Dee situation. He knew he'd let his guard down that Sunday evening. He'd told Dee about Roz and the baby. Sal liked to keep things like that private. Only his close friends had even known he was seeing someone. He'd blown that one out of the water when he'd told Dee. Now he was half expecting something to crop up on social media. He had found himself checking it more and more often over the past few days. Then again he'd reasoned why would he even think Dee would do something like that. He knew he was being paronoid and Dee hadn't come across as that sort of person.  
"Hey, Sal what's with the serious look? You look like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders?"  
"Huh. ......? " Sal blinked as Q joined him.  
"The furrowed brow dude"  
"Just hungry that's all," he shrugged. " Can we go eat now?"  
"Yeah, sure bud let's go. I know this place......." Q lead the way out of the pub followed by Sal. But Q wasn't fooled by Sal's answer and knew deep down that some thing was troubling him.

 

The journey from Euston Station to Emma's in Greenwich had taken nearly an hour. Emma had chatted away and Cait had listened. Cait didn't have the energy or the inclination to join in with the conversation. Cait let Emma plough on about inane stuff. The conversation seemed to revolve around Sam and his new surgeon position at the Hospital. Closely followed by her analysis of her neighbours. Cait had switched off only occasionally remembering to punctuate any responses with a 'Uh huh'. Coming out of the Blackwell Tunnel Cait's forehead was pressed against the coolness of the car window as they passed the O2 Arena. Emma had the heater blasting away in the car and Cait was beginning to feel quite nauseous.  
Stepping out of the car onto the pavement in front of Emma's house. Cait had drawn in a long breathe filling her lungs with the cold crisp January air.  
Cait remembered coming to the house for the first time when Emma and Sam had bought it. It had been in an awful state. Cait had travelled down to London with her small group of friends and they'd all stayed over for the weekend. They'd all camped in the living room. Sleeping on the bare wooden floors in sleeping bags and eating Chinese food by candle light. Cait looked up at house and remembered. That weekend had set off a chain of events that she didn't care to remember. Even now she could still hear the accusations and recrimination stinging through her memory. Later Cait had come to stay with Emma and Sam when she'd had no where to live. Her group of friends had let her crash in their spare rooms.  
Emma lifted Cait's case out of the car boot. The car beeped locked as she opened the wrought iron gate. A short path lead to the front door. Cait followed Emma through the front door. Leaving her luggage in the hall she followed Emma downstairs to the large basement kitchen.

 

Cait cradled the large coffee mug between her hands. Her fingers curled around the warmth of it. Cait inhaled the smell of the coffee as she drank it. The kitchen was flooded with the aromatic smell of the freshly brewed coffee. Cait placed her mug down and reached for the Danish Emma had given her. She proceded to tare it into small pieces. Eating it bit by bit. Emma sat across the table from Cait her own mug between her hands. She rested her elbows on the wooden table top and watched Cait. Her own Danish was untouched.  
"So, the guy at the station......" She began.  
"Brian."  
"Well, that's good.......at least he has a name and he's not some random."  
"Brian-with-a-bad-head. " Cait mumbled as she ate a piece of the Danish.  
"What?"  
"He came in to A and E in Manchester early Friday morning with a head injury." Emma sat back in her chair.  
"So. You've only known him just over 48 hours?"  
"Yeah." Cait nodded.  
"Are you mad?"  
"No! Actually my state of minds in good place for once."  
"Does he know your going to Cambodia in less than four days?"  
" 'Cause he does,' sighed Cait. " When I'm on a plane heading for Cambodia he'll be on a plane flying back to New York."  
"This thing you've got going with him then. It's not serious?"  
"He likes comics." Cait sighed brushing her fingers together as she ate the last piece of Danish.  
"That's not what I asked." Emma reached out for Caits hand gripping her fingers a little bit too tightly. " We worry about you Cait. Don't go jumping into anything that you can't get out of." Cait pulled her fingers out of Emma's. Her friend raised an eyebrow once again leaning back in the chair.  
" It's not serious.......there's no future in it...... but for the first time in agers he makes me feel alive. For so long after Sean I just felt like I was treading water. Sometimes even drowning in other people's self pity. Just be happy for me Em. I know it's crazy but I intend to make the most of the next few days before I go to Cambodia."  
" When are you seeing him again?"  
"Tonight. Don't wait up," Cait drank the last of her coffee." Can we order pizza later?" Getting up Cait smiled at Emma. "Why the long face?"  
"I may have arranged a leaving party for you Tuesday night." Cait's smile froze then disappeared.  
" Who'd you invite?"  
" That's a stupid question, who do you think I invited? Don't even think of trying to get out of it." Part of Cait wanted to get her case and walk right out of the door and spend the next four days completely with Q. She knew she couldn't though. They'd all been so supportive over the past few years and she knew that she wouldn't have made it out of the dark place she'd been in if it had't been for her friends. Ella's words that she didn't think Cait would be returning back to the UK echoed in her ears. She knew that she just couldn't drop her friends like that. One last get together for old times sake.  
" Can I invite Brian?"  
"Sure." Emma smiled looking directly at Cait with her steely blue eyes, weighing her up.  
"Where do you keep your pizza menu's Em?"  
"That draw over there." Emma said pointing with her finger. "Lorraine's driving down Tuesday morning."  
"Which ones the best?" Cait asked holding a different menu in each hand and holding them out for Emma's inspection. Emma pointed to the one in Cait's left hand.  
"Your doing it again!"  
"What?"  
"Skirting round the issue."  
"What issue is that?"  
" I was at the funeral too, you know. I heard every word of the drunken barney you had. I bet you haven't even spoken to her since, have you?" Cait's silent response said it all." Here was me thinking that the pair of you were best friends."  
"We were.......are. ......."  
" Why don't you speak to her first before she gets here. Clear the air and get rid of any awkwardness before the party." Cait thought for a moment.  
"I'll call her."  
"When?"  
"Tomorrow." Cait stood up the legs of the chair scrapping against the wooden flooring of the kitchen.  
"Come on then Emma, which room am I in?" Emma knew that this was Cait's way of ending the conversation. Changing the subject as quickly as possible to something completely different.  
Emma lead the way out of the kitchen and up the stairs that lead back to the hall and the ground floor rooms. They picked up Cait's luggage from the hall and together they carried it up the next flight of stairs. Cait followed Emma onto the first floor landing. But Emma carried on up to the second floor.  
"I'll leave you to it then Cait " Said Emma placeing the luggage she 'd carried at Caits feet.  
"Don't forget pizza. " Cait called after Emma as she desended down the stairs.

 

Cait had taken a long bath. Later she'd sat with Emma in the kitchen in her bath robe. Her hair wrapped in a towel as they'd sat and eaten pizza together. Cait's eyes were drawn to the large clock on the kitchen wall as she ate.The black hands seemed to be taking forever to just tick round the white face just once. Why was it when your waiting for something. Antisipation running through your veins, time seemed to slow down.Like it was playing a cruel trick on you.  
By the time nine fifteen came round Cait was ready to go. She zipped up the hip length leather jacket she wore with blue jeans. Picking up the weekend bag she came downstairs. Emma was in the hall and offered to drive her round to the hotel. Once in the car they drove the short distance together in silence. Emma pulled the car into the car park and unlocking the door Cait stepped out.  
"See you tomorrow. " She smiled shutting the car door. She gave Emma a little wave and walked off toward the hotel foyer. Emma sat for a moment watching her friend walk away and found her hands gripping the steering wheel a little bit too tightly. Their little group of five had been friends for so long they each looked at the others as an extention of their family. Emma couldn't help worrying about Cait as any sister would their sibling. Sure they didn't see eye to eye all the time but they were always there for each other. Starting the engine and driving out the car park Emma tutted to herself. Flippin' Cambodia though! she thought. She too had an overwhelming feeling that Cait wouldn't be coming back to the UK. Not for good anyway.

 

Cait had to show her passport at reception to confirm who she was and was then handed the key card to Q's room. She got in the lift and hit the six button to take her to the top floor.  
Walking into the room the bathroom was to her right. On the left hung an assortment of t shirts on hotel coat hangers. A small table in the far corner held a kettle with mugs, coffee sachets, and small pots of milk. There was a tv on the table and Cait went towards the window and drew the curtains placing her bag on the sofa. She clicked on the up lighter, then the two smaller bed side lamps and switched off the main light. Cait took out of her bag the bottle of whiskey she'd been given as a leaving present. Cait poured a small amount into one of the coffee mugs. She swallowed the warming amber liquid in one go. Cait took her boots off and taking her socks off too she stuffed them into her boots. She took off her jeans and jacket and folding them put them into her bag. Cait stood in front of the mirror and brushed her hair into bunches securing one side with a red tie and the other with a blue. Then looking around the room she contemplated what to do. Maybe she could drape herself across the sofa. What about the chair though? she could straddle it Christine Keller style. She poured a little whiskey and looking at her watch found it was twenty past ten. She texted Q.  
Daddy's lil' monster says it's time for some Caitlin medicine.  
She flicked the tv on and waited for his reply. Her phone buzzed.  
Leaving the guys to take care of business be right there.  
Text me when your at the hotel. She replied and waited.  
The thrill of seeing him again was building up in her insides fluttering in her stomache. She could feel her heart beating a little quicker and she flicked the tv off. Pacing round the room she decided against pouring another whiskey. At ten to eleven her phone buzzed.  
In the lobby now on way up.  
Cait decided to wait in the bathroom. She clicked the light off in the bathroom and waited, the door open a little.  
Q let himself into the room and walked straight passed the bathroom calling her name as he came in. He expected to see her waiting for him. Maybe even laying naked in the bed. She wasn't there or anywhere in the room. He noticed the bag on the floor and the started bottle of whiskey.  
"Help yourself Brian." Q spun round at the sound of her voice as she came out of the bathroom. His eyes took in the red and white top with the logo Daddy's lil monster across the front. The insanely short tight blue and red hot pants that clung to the curves of her hips.  
" I'm lovin' the Harley Quinn look." Q drawled. Cait gave him a twirl. "Back views fuckin' awesome too!" Q said as he ran his eyes over the sparse material clinging to her bum cheeks leaving nothing to the imagination. Cait picked up the two mugs and Q poured whiskey into each. He handed one to Cait. He knocked back his in one then poured another setting the bottle down next to the kettle.  
They stood facing each other devouring each other with their eyes as the amber liquid they drank warmed them from the inside out. Cait put her empty mug down and Q mirrored her. Cait took the hem of his t shirt and he helped as she pulled it over his head . She licked her lips still tasting the whiskey. Cait ran her hands over his chest the slight touch of her fingers sending the goosebumps prickling on his arms. Her face was close to his. She brushed his hair away from his forehead to reveal the wound.  
"Nurse Cait says you'll soon be not-so-bad-head-Brian. "  
Q looked into Cait's hazel eyes. Specks of green flicked like gossamer on dragonfly wings. Cait trailed her hand across his cheek. Cupping his face in her hand she lent towards him feathering her lips on his. That first long waited for touch sent a shiver through her body coming to rest at her core. Slowly she could feel the heat start to rise in her.The warmth zinging it's way through her body setting her senses alight. Kissing Q she guided him backwards towards the sofa. He kicked his boots off and sat as Cait knelt straddled across his lap. She trailed tiny kisses across his collarbone as Q snaked his hands around her waist. Moving over the material of the hot pants he grabbed hold of her bum cheeks as she kissed him grazing her tongue across his gums seeking out his own tongue with hers.  
"Did you put the Do Not Disturb sign on the door?" She breathed into his ear .  
"Ah huh....." Q affirmed. Cait could feel the growing bulge in his jeans. She unbuckled his belt and helped him off with his jeans. She was now knelt on the floor between his legs.She tugged at the material of his boxers to reveal his throbbing cock. Cait looked at the sight before her eyes. Stroking her fingers over the contours of his cock she cupped his balls in her hand. She flicked a glance up and saw the excitement shinning in his eyes. He watched Cait lean forward. One hand on his thigh the other around his shaft. Flicking her toungue out she swirled it around the smooth rounded tip of his cock. Q let out an almost silent Aah as he cupped her head with his palm.. When she slipped her lips down his cock for the first time Q gave an audible sigh.  
"That's so fuckin' good Cait....." he moaned. "Don't stop." He glanced down at her head as it bobbed between his thighs. Cait locked eye contact with Q. She slide her lips down his cock taking a little more with every downward movement. Until her lips touched the base of his cock. The deep moans and groans Q emitted spurred her on. She hummed a little as his cock hit the back of her throat. Cait worked slow deliberate movements over his cock. Q squirmed and tried to hump her face as he could feel the realise growing in his gut.  
"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I'm gonna........... I'm gonna........... Oh fuck I'm gonna come! " He grabbed hold of a chunk of Cait's hair as his body shuddered in spasms as he emptied his load down her throat. Cait sat back on her heels and smiled at Q as she stood. She reached over for the whiskey bottle and took a swig passing the bottle to Q as she swallowed the liquid. Q placed the bottle to his lips tipping the liquid into his mouth as Cait took her top off revealing her bare breasts. She shimmed out of the hot pants as she postioned herself in Q lap again. Q placed the bottle on the floor and glided one hand up Cait's thigh. His fingers finding and teasing her folds.  
"Ahh Cait, your so wet," he breathed into her ear as he flattened his palm against her throbbing core. He glided first his middle, then his ring finger into her curving them slightly to hit the g spot. Cait pulled her hair free of the bunches. Then ran her fingers through her hair. Shaking the chestnut tressers down her back. She bit down on her bottom lip as she gripped hold of Q's shoulders. She ground her hips in a rhythmiic motion against his palm. Her fingers digging into his flesh with the intensity of the motions of his fingers.  
"I want you inside me, Brian, " she gasped.  
Q released her and she stood with trembling legs. Cait managed to get to the bed. Her knees felt like they'd gone to jelly.  
Cait flopped down with her head almost hanging off the end of the bed. Her hair falling to the floor as Q came to kneel between her legs. She watched as he rolled a condom over his length. He teased her folds with the tip of his cock. Cait glanced in the floor length mirror that hung on the wall in front of them. The concentration on his face as he slowly gave her more of his length made Cait's body fell like it was on fire. Digging her shoulders into the mattress for support she wrapped her legs around Q crossing her ankles as he supported her back with one hand and held her leg with the other. Then he began to thrust into her. She rolled her hips to keep to his blistering rhythm.  
"Oh God Cait.......I'm close......I'm gonna......gonna.......come."  
"Oh yeah, ..........don't stop.......oh my god!" Cait gripped hold of the sheets as the intense heat of pleasure exploded through her body. He throw his head back, eyes closed as with shuddering spasms he came. Q rolled off Cait to lie next to her. His head almost hanging off the edge of the bed too. They lay together like that for a while neither wanting to move as their breathing came under control.  
"Gonna take a shower Cait." Q sat up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed he stood up. His legs felt like they didn't belong to him and he wondered if they would even support him as he walked to the bathroom. Cait lay and watched him as he padded past her. She ran her gaze over his naked body as she watched his bare bum disappear into the bathroom.  
"Me next." She called as she contentedly stretched out her body across the rumpled covers.

 

Joe, Murr and Sal sat in bar of the hotel. After finishing off at the O2 they'd walked the short distance from the venue to the hotel. Most of the audience had dispersed by the time they'd emerged. Only a few stragglers had remained hoping to catch them on their way out. Murr had asked the guys why Q had disappeared so hastily.  
"Hot date with a hot Nurse. That's right isn't it Sal?" Joe had answered.  
"Hmm. ...." Sal had nodded.  
"I caught a glimpse of her when she dropped him off at Birmingham. Tight leather trousers and an ass that just won't quit."  
Now the three of them sat nursing drinks in the quite bar of the hotel.  
"Think they want to close up." Murr gestered over at a guy hoovering by the bar. He was giving them impatient looks glancing at his watch every few minutes.  
"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to turn in. " Joe said as he finished his soft drink. He took a quick look at his watch.  
" Gonna check in with Bessy too, It's about seven in the evening back home. Night guys, " with that Joe left Sal and Murr to it.  
"I'm so glad Joe's feeling better. Man I thought he was gonna loose his voice Friday."  
"He's been drinking some turmeric and ginger tea concoction with a dash of honey and soy milk added."  
"Turmeric!" "  
" Yeah. Guy that worked in the hotel bar in Birmingham swore by it."  
"But Turmeric? That's like spicy stuff isn't it?"  
" 'course it is you douche. It's a spice so.......it's spicy." Sal rolled his eyes. Murr finished his drink as Sal slugged back the last of his too. Reaching down he picked up the bottle of Jamesons a fan had given him.  
"Another bottle to add to your collection.?"Questioned Murr. Sal held the bottle up and the dim light of the bar reflected the amber liquid into his eyes.  
"Nah......." He shook his head. "Nightcap Murr?" Murr's expression brightened.  
"Yeah, night cap Sal." The two friends walked out of the bar and across the lobby much to the relief of the bartender as he briskly began shutting up.  
"Your place or mine?" Asked Murr as they stood in front of the lift. "You know I don't kiss on first dates don't you?" Murr clasped Sal's hand firmly in his own and turned batting his eyes frantically, and pouting his lips in Sal's face.  
"Get offa me you dope!" exclaimed Sal yanking his hand away from Murr's as the lift doors opened.  
"Do you think Q would want to join us?" Asked Sal as the lift doors opened onto the sixth floor.  
"I think maybe Q might be a little preoccupied at the moment."  
"Could still ask though. Maybe he could come and join us after he's taken one eye to the opthelmist. "  
"What? Taken who to the where?"  
" It means..........you know........."  
"Yeah Sal I'd worked that out for myself. Never heard it put like that though. Where'd you hear it?"  
"Oh.......it was just something I heard a friend say once."  
"Look's like it's my place ." Murr fished in his pocket for his room card key and opened his door. "Be gentle with me." He sniggered at Sal.  
"Stop it right now, or me and my bottle of whiskey are outta here."

After a couple of drinks each Murr was sprawled on the bed and Sal was sitting on the sofa.  
"I'm gonna see if Q wants to join us."  
"Bad idea dude," Murr shook his head. " He won't thank ya for it." Sal was already up and out of the room. Murr reached for the bottle and poured himself another drink. He was beginning to feel tired and maybe a little bit drunk.  
Standing in front of Q's room he noticed the Do Not Disturb sign hanging on the bedroom door. He dismissed the sign. It didn't mean him and the guys. It was more ment for the hotel staff and so he knocked on Q's door.  
There was no reply. He waited a second then knocked again a little louder. Still no reply. He listened at the door and was sure he could hear shuffling. He knocked a little louder again.  
"Q it's Sal bud. I was just wondering......."  
The door opened and Q stood framed in the doorway. He was bare chested with just a towel wrapped round his middle. His hair was still damp from his shower.  
"Hey....what's up dude? Is the hotel on fire?" His eyes were shooting warning looks in Sal's direction. Swallowing Sal realised he'd made the wrong decision. He should have listened to Murr.  
"I was just........wondering.......only Murr and I........well we've got this half started bottle of whiskey........and I just thought that maybe ........" He stopped as Cait came out of the bathroom. She had a towel wrapped around her body as she roughly towel dried her hair. She looked at him stood in the door way and smiled.  
"Sal isn't it?" He nodded. " Hi Sal." Cait stood behide Q and now Sal had two pairs of eyes watching him.  
"Sal was just going..." said Q.  
" Hey. ....er.......yeah.......er....... well I'll just get going then....... bye......er......."  
"Cait. " Sal backed away as Cait smiled at him. " See you in the morning Sal."  
"Yeah," nodded Q, "see you in the morning dude." Q closed the door.  
"Night Brian.......Cait......." Sal muttered as the door closed in his face.  
He slouched back to Murr's room only to find that Murr had fallen asleep on top of the bed still dressed the half drunk glass of whiskey by his bed.  
"Fuck you Murr!" He exclaimed as he finished the remains of Murr's drink, " and fuck you Brian!" He added as he picked up the bottle and left Murr's room for his own.

 

Sal kicked off his shoes as he entered his room. He managed to get his hoodie off after coming close to tying himself in knots. He poured another whiskey and stood by the window. He hadn't pulled the curtains and he stood watching the lights of the city twinkling in the inky blackness of the night. It was a clear night and Sal could see the stars shinning down and he wondered which stars he was actually looking at. You could see the constilations much clearer in the London sky than in New York. He gulped down the whiskey and just managed to put the glass down next to the kettle after misjudging the distance twice and almost letting the glass fall to the floor.  
"Shit!" He cursed to himself now dispencing with the need for a glass and just swigging the amber liquid out of the bottle. He didn't care any more. He knew he was just getting more and more drunk. He lent his head against the cool glass of the window pain and heaved a huge sigh. One fat solitary tear slide down his cheek. Being drunk, but with friends just made him revert to the drunkeness of his youth. Being drunk, but without friends made him feel just empty and alone and miserable.  
He stumbled away from the window wiping his cheek with the back of his hand. He managed to get himself undressed stopping to take a drink every time he took an item of clothing off. Then it took him an age to get his pyjamas on. Standing swaying a little he held the bottle up to his face. Much too close to focus his eyes on anything but the whiskey inside.  
"For fuck sake man!" he chided himself. He staggered back a little as he reached for his phone. He swiped to his contacts, hit dial, put the phone on speaker and listened to the ringing tone that seemed to go on forever. The sound reverberated through his whiskey soaked brain before it was eventually picked up.  
"Hello."  
"Hey...... Dee, it's me, your favourite impra......impra.... ....imprati........impratically. .....impratical jok. ......jok........jok........oh shit...........It's Sal."  
"Who?"  
"Sal....salva. ......Salu. .....Sal....." He couldn't even say his own name.  
"Oh......er......hi Sal. You know that it's quarter after one in the morning don't you?"  
"Yeah........I'm a bit drunk Dee. In fact I think I'm very drunk."  
"Snap. Welcome to the sad, lonely and wasted club."  
"I'm not lonely." He said indignantly but he knew he was.  
"Maybe, maybe not, ........but your still wasted."  
"What about you Dee? You wasted too"  
"I've had a little drink tonight.....Okay maybe I've had more than a little drink," she giggled." So yeah,......I think I'm.......maybe a little bit......wasted.......I was trying to sleep it off. Why you phoning me anyway? "  
"I wanted to hear your voice. You gave me your number."  
" Only 'cause you asked for it......I never ever......ever.....in a million trillion, zillions years thought you'd phone me. "  
"Well.......I never in a million, trillion, billion.......zillion years thought I'd be phoning you right now."  
"Do you wish you were sober Sal?"  
"No......yes.......Oh I'm soooooooo fucked up right now. 'Bout last week Dee......."  
"What about last week?"  
"I hope that what happened.....What we did......The stuff I said to you. I hope that maybe you can keep it to yourself Dee."  
"Oh........What you mean is. Don't go blabbing your mouth off all over social media Dee. Are you feeling just a little paranoid right now?  
"I've been paranoid about it all week........Did you sleep with me 'cause you knew me?" Dee went quiet and for a moment Sal thought she'd hung up.  
"I'm not the kiss and tell sort Sal. What happened in skegness stays in skegness. Nobody will here about it, not from me anyway. Oh and thanks for insinuating that I'm some kind of groupie celeb shagger."  
"Have I upset you Dee?"  
"Doesn't matter. You can get on with your life in the knowledge that I'll keep stum. And yes actually I'm a bit pissed off that you could even think that of me. Goodnight Sal."  
"Dee......wait Dee......Dee?" The line had gone dead and Sal realised she'd hung up. Cursing under his breath he dialled her number again. It rang out twice, the third time it went to answer phone.  
"Hey Dee. Pick up........I'm sorry Dee......I didn't mean........oh shit, shit, shit!" He took a long swig from the bottle and dialled again.  
"Dee.....Dee.......oh shit Dee pick up I'm sorry.......really.....really sorry Dee........ Dee?" he looked at his phone and then the bottle in his other hand. Why was the room spinning ? he thought. It felt like he was on a carrousal. He wanted to get off. He managed to make it to his door and out into the corridor. He passed Q's room and Murr's. Stopping in front of Joes door he knocked. He got no reply so he knocked louder.  
"Joe......Joe.....you in there Joe? ........Hey Joey answer the door, man."  
The door slowly opened to reveal a blurry eyed Joe. Sal stood slumped against the door frame the nearly empty bottle cradled in his arms.  
"Jeez Sal, how can you get so drunk so quickly?"  
"Oh Joe, I think I've done something really......really.....stupid. I think I'm an insen. ......insensiti. ...siti. .....tit. ......titty. Yeah I think I'm a tit. I've upset someone I didn't mean to upset........and I don't know how to fix it." Joe guided him into his room. Sal swayed his way over to the sofa and flopped down heavily.  
"I'll put the kettle on and make you some strong black coffee." Joe tried to prize the bottle from Sal's grasp but Sal held onto it. After a little tug of war with the bottle Sal released his grip. Letting Joe take the bottle.  
" Why's everything spinning Joe? I don't like it, I want to get off."  
" Sal, just take some deep breaths while I get this coffee made, then tell Joey all about it."


End file.
